


So, Who Would You Go With?

by hafital



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-28
Updated: 2001-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafital/pseuds/hafital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and boring away mission, Kira has an interesting dream. This story was written ages ago in 2000? 2001? for one of the Kirk Fuh-Q Fests. It is set before we lose Jadzia and after the Trials and Tribulations episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Who Would You Go With?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Islaofhope, Moriva, and T'Aaneli for beta-ing.

~~~~~

Silence permeated the small bridge space of the Defiant. Jadzia could almost hear the clock ticking away...tick tock tick tock. Only, there wasn't a clock of course. It just felt like there was.

She sighed. It had been a long day. And it was going to be longer before it was shorter. Their assignment was just a simple supply run, thankfully free of incident. Although, Jadzia thought to herself, I could almost go for a red alert right about now. She sighed again. Why did Benjamin always insist she go on these missions anyway? It wasn't fair. She was the science officer after all. Still, the least he could have done was stay on the bridge and provide some entertainment instead of running off to his quarters like that. Julian wasn't even here. How did he get out of this assignment?

Someone...Nog?...was tap tap tapping their fingers annoyingly against the console.

"Whoever's doing that, stop it." Kira bit the words out. Jadzia turned and looked at her friend sitting in the center seat. Kira was sitting somewhat rigidly, so engrossed in the padd she was reading it looked like it held all the answers to the universe within it's memory banks. Or maybe it was just a good romance novel. Jadzia stifled a laugh.

"Sorry," came the muffled apology from Nog. Poor kid. This must be pure torture for him. Switching her attention back to Kira, Jadzia decided she just had to know what was on that padd that was so captivating. She quickly formed a plan.

The Trill made some quick taps to her console, smiled secretly to herself, and then turned to the center of the bridge. "I've got an idea." Jadzia watched Kira climb her way out from the padd's spell and look at her.

"Yes?"

Jadzia stood and made her way casually over to the center chair and leaned in ever so slightly towards Kira. The Bajoran clutched the padd closer to her chest.

Jadzia smiled. "When we get back to the station, why don't we go to Quark's and get something to eat."

"That was your idea? Quark's? Jadzia, we go to Quark's every day."

"Yes, I know, but I thought this time you could tell me what it is you've been reading on that padd."

Kira's smile crossed her face slowly. "You want me to read from Odo's weekly report?"

"Is that what that is?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"I hadn't realized Odo was such a fascinating writer."

"He's not bad. A little dry perhaps. I can give you a couple of his reports if you like?"

"That's all right. I'll take your word for it."

Kira gave Jadzia another smile then turned back to her padd. "If you don't mind, I've got work do to."

"Not at all, go right ahead."

Just then an alarm at the con went off. "Report." Kira's voice was all business as she got up and walked over to the con, standing over Nog's shoulders.

"Checking." There was a pause as Nog checked his console, tapping quickly over several commands. "It seems to be a sensor echo."

"A sensor echo?" Kira looked back to Jadzia who was standing with her back to the rest of the room busy at her own console. Kira narrowed her eyes, looked over at the center seat where she had left her padd on the armrest and then back to her friend. "Jadzia?"

Jadzia studiously kept herself occupied, speaking over her shoulder to Kira. "There seems to be a minor malfunction in the secondary relay circuitry of the sensor array. I'll run a level four diagnostic and see if I can't pinpoint what it is."

"Secondary relay, huh?" Kira managed to look stern as she walked over to Jadzia, her hands on her hips.

Jadzia, the picture of innocence in a starfleet uniform, simply looked busy. "Yes. It should only take a few minutes or so."

"Thanks." Kira didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Jadzia smiled. This was going to be fun.

After that there was another long stretch of silence on the bridge. Sisko commed, checking in.

"Everything's fine, Captain. Seems it was some sort of sensor echo." Kira looked smartly at Jadzia.

"Sensor echo?" Benjamin's deep voice rang clear through the comm system.

"Talk to your science officer about it. She seems to have all the answers."

Jadzia just looked at her friend and gave her a dazzling smile. Kira rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep her own smile from crossing her lips.

"All right. I'll want a full report later. I'll be up to relieve you in a few minutes."

"Take your time, Captain."

"Sisko out."

"How's that diagnostic running?" Kira directed at Jadzia, keeping her voice light.

"Fine."

"Let me know when it's done."

"Of course."

Once more silence settled over the three starfleet officers as they went back to their respective duties.

"You know what I think?" Jadzia spoke.

Kira sighed. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell us."

"I think we should play a game." Jadzia watched the slight look of not-quite-panic cross over Kira's face. "How about it Nog? Would you like to play a game?

Nog looked back and forth between the two women and decided to remain quiet.

"A game? You do realize, Commander, that we happen to be on duty?"

"I'm not suggesting parrises squares, just a little verbal sparring to help pass the time."

"No."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. It's called 'Who would you go with?' and it's great. All you have to do is pick two people from history or the media that you like and then say 'If so-and-so and so-and-so walked into the room, who would you go with?' And then the other person has to choose. Got it?" Jadzia looked expectantly at both Nog and Kira and got blank stares.

"I'll go first. If..." Jadzia looked thoughtful for a moment. "If Kang and Koloth walked into the room, who would you go with?" Jadzia looked over at Kira.

"Go with where?"

"You know."

"No I don't, Jadzia. Is this some sort of obscure Starfleet game?"

"Kang, definitely." Everybody turned and looked at their Captain as he walked onto the bridge.

"Really? Kang? Benjamin, you surprise me." Jadzia looked up at Sisko from her seat.

Sisko just shrugged and smiled. "Thank you, Major," he spoke to Kira as she vacated his seat.

"Oh, I get it. Who would you sleep with, as in take to your bed. Why didn't you just say that?" Kira walked over to her station. Nog turned a very peculiar shade of dark brown, but nobody noticed.

"Because that's just how it's done." Jadzia shrugged. "I didn't write the rules."

Kira sighed. "So is this just for a night, or forever, or what?"

"Just one night."

Kira thought for a moment. "Do I have to chose between Kang and Koloth? I think I'd rather choose Worf."

"Nerys!" Jadzia managed to look scandalized and pleased at the same time. "You're not supposed to pick people you know. That's just weird. Makes for uncomfortable looks and silences. You use famous people, historical people, people far removed from where you are."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Jadzia, but didn't you know both Kang and Koloth."

"Well, yes. But, sadly, they're both dead, so they're fair game. So who will it be?"

"I choose neither."

"You can't do that. The whole point to the game is that you have to pick one, even if you would never pick either for real. It's like a personality test."

Kira pursed her lips. "Ok then, I'll go with the Captain's choice, Kang."

"Oh you're no fun. Ok, it's your turn. Pick two people."

"Any two people?"

"Well, it's more fun if it's a difficult choice, so bear that in mind, but yes, any two people."

"Talle Deren and his brother Talle Randar." Kira looked smugly at Jadzia, thinking she'd foiled the game picking two very obscure Bajoran artists.

"Who?" Jadzia couldn't help but smile. "You didn't pick two kids you knew when you were young did you?"

"No. They're artists. It's not my problem if you don't know who they are."

"Talle Randar." Once again every body turned and looked at their captain who happened to be reflecting thoughtfully in his chair. Kira's jaw dropped.

Sisko just smiled at her. "He's much better looking then his brother. And there was that rumor about him and his patron that had everybody talking for days. He would be much more interesting than Deren."

"Sounds good to me. I pick Talle Randar as well." Jadzia said as she gestured her agreement with Sisko.

"Copy cat."

Jadzia just wrinkled her nose at Kira. "Ok, Benjamin. Your turn."

"I pass."

"Benjamin."

"I've got a reputation to maintain."

Kira snorted. Jadzia laughed.

"All right. 20th century Earth. Bessie Smith or Billie Holiday."

"Ooooh, Benjamin!" Jadzia's eyes sparkled with amusement and laughter. "Billie Holiday."

"Hah! I knew you'd say that, old man." Sisko's white teeth sparked as he smiled. "The same." He nodded his head slightly.

"I have no idea who these people are." Kira looked back and forth between her captain and her friend.

"African American blues singers from the 1920's and 30's," Jadzia supplied helpfully.

"That's not helping. I think I'll have to answer this one at a later date, once I've done some research. You didn't tell me this game would require work, Jadzia."

"Nog? Your turn." Jadzia looked at the young Ferengi who was trying to hide while sitting out in the open.

"Ah...."

"Ok, I'll go again." Jadzia, giving the kid a break, looked pensive for a moment and tapped a long elegant finger against her lips. Kira once again got that look of not-quite-panic in her eyes. That look that says "Oh-oh. Here it comes."

"Hmm, how about..." She paused dramatically. "How about Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer, Mr. Spock."

Kira groaned. Sisko just smiled wider then he was already. "I think you've outdone yourself there, old man."

"Thank you, Captain. Nerys?" Jadzia tried not to smile too wickedly, but failed. Kira just looked like she was about to bolt.

Sisko rubbed his jaw. "My my my, that is a tough choice," he said, furrowing his brow as he hemmed and hawed.

"I pick Spock, hands down. I mean, Kirk is cute and all--" Jadzia flashed a smile at Kira who gripped her arm rest-- "but, Spock...definitely, I pick Spock."

"You're getting predictable, old man." Sisko smiled at Jadzia who just shrugged.

"I have my tastes," she said smiling back.

"Well I do believe I have to go with Kirk," said Sisko. "But don't tell the Ambassador that."

"Now who's getting predictable?" Jadzia turned to Kira. "Well, Nerys. Which one do you choose?"

"I'm not very familiar with these two. Who are they again?" It was a diversionary tactic. And an obvious one at that.

"Oh no you don't. Pick one." Jadzia said sternly. "It's too bad you didn't go with us to K-7. They were both so young then."

"They're both nice. I can't choose."

"Would pictures help?" Jadzia turned to the computer console and brought up two pictures of the legendary captain and his first officer while Kira tried to look everywhere else but at Jadzia and the computer screen. "It is a difficult choice. They both have their strong points, don't they? Spock is tall, dark, and handsome, extremely smart and caring in that aloof Vulcan way. While Kirk, the legendary Captain of the Enterprise, the golden boy himself...you know they used to call him James 'Tomcat' Kirk? By all reports, he was great in bed." Kira colored faintly. "Of course, Vulcans have that whole pon farr thing going for them. We can't forget that, now can we? Hmm, maybe Nerys, you can have both? Together?"

Kira stood up abruptly. "Well, look at the time? And me with all this work to do. I'll be in my quarters going over reports if you need me." She turned and grabbed her padd. "I'll get you for this," she whispered into Jadzia's ear then walked briskly out of the room.

"But you didn't choose!" Jadzia frowned at Kira's disappearing back as the door closed and the Bajoran disappeared.

"What are you playing at, old man?"

Jadzia just smiled innocently at Sisko and handed him her report on the "sensor echo".

~~~~~

Hours later and back on DS9, Kira stomped around her quarters, restless. Damn Jadzia. Kira wasn't really mad, not exactly. She was just a little annoyed...and embarrassed. She should have known better then to let Julian talk her into reading that story. What had she been thinking? Well, she was thinking it was going to be a long and boring mission and why the hell not, that was what she had been thinking. Now she'll never hear the end of it from Jadzia. The Trill was going to hang this over her head for all eternity. Kira sighed. She'd just have to think of something suitably torturous to tease Jadzia about, that's all.

Gradually she calmed down enough to sit and eat something. She'd been on duty since the start of the mission and hadn't had anything to eat in several hours. She was famished.

Sitting and chewing, her eyes fell on the padd Julian had given her. Well, she might as well finish the story, she reasoned. Kirk and Spock were stuck in an alien prison with no means of escape. Spock was injured and dying unless Kirk could convince the prison warden to send for a doctor. Kira couldn't leave them like that now could she?

She picked up the padd, quickly finding where she had previously left off....

...Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise pounded his fists against the door of his prison in frustration and anger.

"I demand to see the warden immediately!! My first officer, Spock, is dying and he needs medical attention!"

Only echoing silence answered him. He turned back to his first officer, Spock, as the Vulcan groaned.

"Oh, the pain. The pain!" Spock cried out.

"Just hang in there, Spock. Help is on the way. Just don't die on me, Mister! That's an order!" Kirk made his way back to his first officer and held him in his arms, rocking, ignoring his own injuries. There was a gash across his chest where his tunic at been sliced open revealing his well-formed chest and muscles. Sweat glistened on his brow, making his hair curl fetchingly about his face.

"Captain. It's no use. It is my time. I have words I would say to you." Spock looked forlornly up at his captain, unable to hide the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"No, Spock. Don't leave me, you hear? I couldn't bear it." Spock closed his eyes and shuddered silently in his captain's strong arms....

.... Kira made her way to her bed, changing into her sleepwear and taking the padd and a hot toddie with her. She snickered quietly to herself, picturing Ambassador Spock's face reading about himself lying prostrate in Jim Kirk's arms. She was willing to bet it would crack that famed Vulcan façade.

Now where was she....

.... Suddenly the doors to their prison opened and admitted a tall and beautiful woman. She was alien and beautiful and tall, with beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkled in the dim lighting of the prison cell.

"You are prisoners James T. Kirk and Spock, are you not?" She asked in a harsh but pleasing manner.

"Yes. My first officer Spock needs medical attention."

"We are well aware of your demands, oh Golden One. What would you give us in return for our assistance?"

"What do you need? I don't have much, but I'll do anything, anything, to help save Spock." The handsome captain gently laid his first officer Spock on the floor and stood up, meeting the tall beautiful warden eye to eye. If he needed to, he would beg for the life of his first officer, Spock....

.... Kira yawned. This was boring. When did the good stuff happen? She was already forty pages into the story and there wasn't so much as a chaste peck on the cheek. Not that that was her sole reason for reading this, or anything. She paged forward a bit, sneaking a peek ahead to see if she was anywhere near something more interesting then tall beautiful alien women with dominatrix complexes. It was late and she had to be up early the next day.

Fifty pages. There were fifty pages before the first scene that even closely resembled romance of any sort. My, this was a long-winded author. That's it. She was going to bed. _Passion's Fury_ will just have to wait till tomorrow.

She set the padd down on the bedside table and nestled down into her bed. "Lights out."

~~~~~

Kira woke to an incessant chirping that dragged her away from sleep and into harsh wakefulness. 'Someone better be dead,' was her only thought as she struggled to sit up.

"What?" The door chime chirped again.

"Come in, damn it!" The door chirped again and she realized that the door was locked.

"Computer, unlock the door and bring the lights up to 50%," she growled into the air.

Just then the door swished open. "There better be a good-"

Kira's jaw dropped as James Tiberius Kirk and Spock of Vulcan entered her quarters. There was a moment of shocked silence when Kira just continued to stare at her two uninvited guests.

"What are you two doing here?" Kira looked from one to the other, noticing that they were both very young. In fact, they looked exactly as they had in the pictures Jadzia had shown her earlier on the Defiant.

"Kira-Nerys we have been summoned to stand before you and await judgment." That was Spock. Kira had never met the Ambassador before but by all accounts he did have a tendency to talk in that extremely polite manner. Of course, Kira didn't think he was quite so...submissive. Must be a result of all those bad stories Julian kept sending her.

"Kira-Nerys, is that your name? It's lovely. A lovely name for a lovely woman." And this must be Jim Kirk, she watched as Jim (she automatically thought of him as Jim. It was either that or 'The legendary James T. Kirk' and that was just too long) approached her and raised her hand to his lips. Despite the humor of the situation, Kira couldn't help feeling a slight flutter at the gesture, but she was still a bit uncertain about where this was all going.

"Exactly why are you guys here again?" Kira reclaimed her hand and started wondering if something wasn't slipped into that hot toddie she had before she went to sleep. At least she hadn't woken up to find she was a tall beautiful green-eyed alien warden about to have her way with her two gorgeous but willful prisoners, for forty pages.

Jim smiled at her. "You know, the game. You didn't choose earlier in the day, so you have to choose now. Which one of us will you choose, Kira-Nerys?"

"Am I to understand that this is a dream? James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock aren't really standing in my quarters waiting for me to choose who I'm going to have sex with--are they? Because if you two are really here, then this is a practical joke and I have to go find Jadzia and kill her."

Jim looked over at Spock with a bemused look and a slight shrug. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. Spock and I are who we are and we're as real as you want us to be. Who's Jadzia?"

"Oh, nobody important." Kira, deciding it just had to be a dream, waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "So, why don't you two have a seat? Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

She watched warily as Spock approached her, pinning her with his eyes. Kira was suddenly aware that she was in her sleepwear and her hair was all messed up and that she probably had pillow creases on her face. She had never quite understood the mystique that surrounded Spock, but watching him walk up to her with his eyes smoldering fire, she suddenly had a clearer picture of why. He was the embodiment of controlled sexual appeal. She shivered slightly as he reached for her hand and held it loosely in his.

"You must choose between us, Kira-Nerys." As he spoke, he moved two fingers along her palm, her wrist, and then down the inside of her arm, sliding them across the sensitive skin all the way up to her elbow. A flood of wetness bloomed between her thighs.

"Oh wow. Um...call me Nerys."

"Nerys." Kira looked over to Jim, startled out of the spell that held her by the sound of his voice. "Is that your first name?"

Jim watched her and Spock with a small smile on his lips, leaning against the bulkhead with his arms crossed in front of him. "He's very good at that, isn't he? Just one touch and you're ready to rip your clothes off right then and there."

Kira swallowed as she realized that Jim was hard, that he had become hard watching Spock touch her. She froze as Jim walked over to them. He held her with his eyes as he took her other hand.

"I'm afraid I don't have my friend's ability with touch, Nerys, but I assure you I have much to offer." He gently pulled on her arm and she made herself stand up from the bed. He came in closer as Spock let her other hand go and withdrew. Kira stood, just barely touching him. She could feel his heat pressing against her.

"Look at me." Kira raised her eyes and looked into his. He had hazel eyes. She suddenly realized she was holding her breath as Jim leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. His tongue teased her slightly until she let him in. Then she was devouring him, seeking something that could only be found within his mouth. Her knees felt weak.

They ended the kiss with a gasp. "You're going to have to choose, Nerys."

"Do I have too?" Kira swayed slightly as she spoke, seeking to distance herself from both men. It was a little too intoxicating, the nearness of so much caged sexuality. And it had been so long. "There's no way I could negotiate for the both of you to stay?"

"I'm sorry Nerys, but no. Only one of us can stay." Jim really did look sorry.

"You must choose between us, Nerys," Spock repeated in his sensuous baritone.

"OK, I got it." She hadn't meant to snap, but she didn't like being cornered either.

Kira looked back and forth between her two paramours. Ok, let's go about this is in a logical manner, she thought and then winced slightly as she gave Spock a quick glance.

Spock was a surprise. She really hadn't expected to find him so attractive. Not that she had been expecting any of this, really, but there was no use pondering the intricacies of how the brain works when she had important decisions to make. Spock was...darkly handsome. Really intense. That thing he did with his fingers was pretty darned amazing. And that had just been her arm. What would they feel like on the other parts of her body, like, oh say, a breast or inner thigh? She suddenly felt feverish.

And then there was Jim. Kira looked over at the young captain. He looked no older then 35, at the latest, fair of hair and golden of skin, dressed in the old-style Federation uniforms of his early years: velour tunic and black pants. The pants were tight on him so she had a good impression of all of his, ahem, assets. He was very very good looking, she had to admit, and just her type.

So who would she choose? She looked from one to the other. Spock stood stoically off to the side of the room, patient, awaiting her decision. Jim was staring at her, eyes warm and inviting, also waiting but enjoying the moment.

Spock would no doubt give her a night to remember, that much was for sure. But did she want mind-boggling sex or did she want a nice seduction plus mind-boggling sex? She made her decision.

"Spock." Kira walked over to the Vulcan. "Thank you for coming tonight, but I've made my choice." She didn't need to say any more.

"You have made a wise choice, Kira-Nerys." Spock bowed slightly with a nod, then turned and looked at his captain for a moment before leaving. Jim watched him go.

Kira was suddenly nervous, unsure of what to do next. "So..." She trailed off as Jim slowly approached her. He took her hand and led her to the center of the room.

"Computer, lights to 10%." He looked at her inquisitively as the lights dimmed. "And play some music, low volume. Slow dance music."

Kira decided to let him lead. He was obviously an expert at this, so why not? This was her dream after all. He pulled her to him, gently placing his hands on her waist, holding her to him so she could just feel the outline of his body against hers. They started to sway to the music.

That's all they did, for a while, just swaying gently. First they stared at each other, and then after Kira couldn't take that intensity any longer, she closed her eyes and leaned in. Now their bodies were touching. His arms wrapped around her, her head lay on his shoulder. They continued to sway.

Jim started kissing her neck and she shivered. He placed small kisses that were soft and dry, up and down the side of her neck, first one side and then the other. She returned the favor, breathing in the scent of his skin, warm and male.

Her hands found their way under his tunic. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing an undershirt and her fingers met warm skin, so very soft.

"Can we take this off?" So much for letting him take the lead.

"Sure, but I think it'd be only fair if yours came off as well, don't you?" His eyes twinkled mischievously at her.

"Ok, but you'll have to help me with the buttons."

Jim chuckled warmly and kissed her, laughing into her mouth. The kiss quickly turned from playful to hungry as fingers sought buttons and other fastenings. They stopped briefly to pull Jim's tunic over his head and toss it onto the floor along with her top.

Kira let her hands travel up and down Jim's smooth skin, still kissing deeply. She shivered as Jim's fingers lightly touched her nipples. She arched her back, exposing her neck. Taking advantage, Jim trailed down her neck, alternating between kisses and small little tastes, nips and soft tongue caresses.

Grabbing his head with her hands, Kira crushed her lips to his. "Bed. Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Soft laughter from both of them filled the air as they made their way over to her bed, kissing and touching, skin against skin.

With a quick turn of her foot, Kira tripped Jim onto the bed and then pounced on him.

"These pants have to go. Now." She started yanking at the waist, struggling with the fastenings.

"Whoa there, not so fast. There's no rush. We've got all night." He suddenly flipped her over so he was on top and she was on her back. He swallowed her protest with a deep slow kiss, taking her breath away. "Patience-", he kissed her ear, "is-", the other ear, "a-", the ridges at her nose, "virtue."

Kira started to speak again, but just moaned instead when Jim shifted down and captured a nipple between his lips. To keep her quiet, Jim slipped his thumb into her mouth, which she sucked greedily.

Jim moved from nipple to nipple, making sure both rose tipped buds were hard and standing at attention. Then back up he went, making love to the hollow at the base of her neck and the line of her jaw.

Removing his thumb from her mouth, he looked into her eyes and kissed her gently, resting his body on hers but letting his weight be supported by his arms. One hand played with her hair, threading the strands through his fingers.

Then he took her hand in his, bringing it in between their bodies, his eyes on hers, his hand on hers, and together they cupped his hardness.

His gaze burned into her as her breath came out in small gasps. She was very wet and she could feel the dampness drip down her thighs. The clothing was becoming torturous.

"Please," she whispered into his ear.

"What."

"Please. I want to feel you."

He pressed her hand harder against him causing the back of his hand to push against her mound. She groaned and pushed back.

"Alright." Abruptly, Jim sat up letting his hands slide down her torso, fingers grazing breasts and nipples, down to the waist of her pajama bottoms. Kira lifted her hips helpfully and Jim swiftly tugged her pants off in one smooth motion.

Before she could register his next move, Jim knelt down between her legs and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

A noise somewhere between a gasp and a squeal came from Kira's lips. Unable to help herself, she let her legs fall open, inviting Jim to further invade. She almost screamed when she felt him tongue her clit. Her hands on his head urged him on.

Jim was, of course, an expert at this and wasted no time bringing her over the edge. Spasms of pleasure cascaded down her spine and across her hips in exquisite torture as shivers wracked her legs. She closed them instinctively when it became too much.

Jim sat back and watched Kira languishing in a post-orgasmic haze, her eyelids hooded, her breath shallow. His hands slid down her smooth legs.

Kira thought she should say something like "That was great," or perhaps "Thanks. You were wonderful," but anything she could have said sounded hollow to her. So she just looked at him.

His chest glistened in the dim lighting, golden like his hair that was all out of place and looking even more endearing then before. Soft strands fell toward eyes.

He wasn't breathing hard, but she could see his chest rise and fall with each intake and release. He still had his pants on. Well, she could do something about that.

Sitting up, she pulled him towards her and started kissing him. Hands trailed down to his waist where she searched for an opening in his pants and found it. Ever efficient, the Federation fastenings opened to her deft fingers and she reached inside towards the warmth that could be found there.

No underwear. She stifled a laugh. So that one author had been right. She wondered if they had been right about his--oh yes. She wrapped her hand around Jim's cock, enjoying its weight and its silky hardness.

He was starting to respond, kissing more urgently and gently thrusting against her hand. Deep rumbles of desire floated out from his throat, vibrating deliciously on her lips.

She tugged impatiently on his pants, demanding they come off right this minute, which they did, thankfully. Having all of him to explore now, she once again tossed him onto his back and started mapping his body with her lips and tongue. First an arm, all the way from wrist to armpit, nuzzling at the warm spicy male scent she found there. Quickly, biting his nipples to hear him gasp and cry out, she traveled down to his navel, laving the trail of hair and kissing the protrusions of his hipbone. She was drowning in his warm musky smell, his cock bumping against her chin and face.

Kira smiled lasciviously up at him, admiring the light dusting of sweat across his brow as she slowly descended onto his cock, taking the full length into her mouth. Jim groaned beautifully, rolling his head back slightly.

Kira smiled around her mouthful, then gave Jim her full attention.

He was soon panting and clutching the sheets of the bed with his hands. Judging he was close, she swiftly rose up, took him in hand and guided him inside her while leaning over to kiss him as they mutually moaned into each other's mouths.

Resting for a moment, letting herself adjust to his size and width, Kira looked down into Jim's hazel eyes. They were both a little sweaty now, smelling of sex and breathing hard.

Jim moved against her. His hands on her hips and upper thigh, fingers digging into her flesh. She moved up and then back down again, watching the exertion show on Jim's face as he tried to control himself from going too fast.

"Let go."

He didn't need to be told twice. Flipping her onto her back, he sunk back into her as he claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss. Finding his rhythm, he moved in and out, faster and faster, angling so as to catch her clit each time he re-entered.

Kira's hands found themselves on his backside, feeling the muscles contract and release each time he thrust forward. It was too much and she came gripping tightly to his back and butt and hung on for dear life as the first wave of pleasure broke over her.

The clench of her orgasm around him tipped Jim over the edge and he spilled deeply into her, grunting into her neck and mouth as the each jolt of pleasure came and washed over him.

An eternity seemed to pass before either of them moved again. Kira was the first to move, more because she was having difficulty breathing under Jim's warm and heavy weight. They slid off each other, arms wrapping around and bodies automatically moving into spoons.

Jim nuzzled into her neck and Kira pushed back against his warmth. There was a long stretch of silence as their breaths evened out.

"I get you for the whole night, right? You won't leave before morning?"

"Yes. I'm yours for the whole night."

"Good." She flipped over to face him. "Then don't get to comfortable," she said as nipped his nose and reached between to grasp his semi-hard cock.

~~~~~

An incessant chirping kept invading Kira's consciousness. What was it now? Can't a person ever get any sleep around here?

She rolled over and reached for the com unit. "What," she demanded.

"Rise and shine, Major. It's 07:00. Time for breakfast."

Jadzia.

Sudden panic flooded over Kira as she thought how she was going to explain Jim Kirk's presence in her bed and politely tell Jadzia to get lost.

Then she realized she was alone.

A dream. The whole incredible, wonderful, breathtaking, sex-filled night was a dream. Wow, what a dream.

Kira shook herself fully awake and reached over to let Jadzia in. The door swooshed and in came Jadzia.

"Rough night?" The Trill was entirely too cheerful for this early in the morning.

"Ah, no. No, not rough. Not at all." Kira rose and wondered around the room lost until she realized she should start off by going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Jadzia looked at her quizzically. "Are you ok? You seem a bit out of sorts."

"I just woke up. I'm allowed a little out of sortness at 07:00." Kira spoke from the sonic shower.

"Nerys, you didn't go out and have a wild night without me, did you?"

In the sonic shower, Kira winced. "No. What makes you say that?" She hoped her voice sounded light and honestly confused. She quickly did a mental check. Her name was Kira-Nerys. Major Kira, to be exact. She was on Deep Space 9 where she was second in command after Captain Benjamin Sisko. It was stardate, ah...stardate 59302.34. And she just woke up after a night of mind-boggling imaginary sex. Ok, got it. No problem.

Kira walked out of the bathroom dressed and more or less back to normal. "Ok, ready. Let's go."

"You know Major, you owe me dinner at Quark's."

"And how do you figure that, Commander?"

"Well, you did promise me you'd read from Odo's dry yet riveting weekly report. I'm still waiting."

Kira snorted. "And you can go on waiting."

"Just tell me one thing, Nerys."

"For you, anything. Especially if it'll keep you from asking any more questions."

Jadzia laughed. "Ok, I promise, you answer this last question and I'll stop."

Kira gave her a disbelieving look. "You expect me to believe that? Ok, ask your question."

"Spock or Kirk?"

Kira looked at her for a long time as they blocked traffic in the corridor.

"Kirk, and not another word." Kira stopped Jadzia mid retort. They started moving again, heading towards the turbolift.

"I knew it."

"Jadzia!"

~~~~~

the end.

~~~~~


End file.
